Attack on Titan - Behind the Scenes
by Hanake Niwa
Summary: Actor!AU, where we get a behind the scenes look for and from the cast, from the auditions to the bitter end! ((I am sorry if this has been done before, I just.. can't... keep myself...))
1. 1 Auditions: Levi

**A/N: I really, Really love the Actor!AU, so I couldn't help but write my view of the fanfiction about it! This is the way it'll be done: For all the main cast, I'll write all POV's per chapter, so Levi's Audition, Eren's audition, Mikasa's audition, etc. this'll be a hella big project, so wish me luck~! Feel free to leave feedback.**

**Also, apologies if anything is inaccurate compared to real life things, I'm trying to make it rather realistic.**

Levi sighed, he checked his phone and let out somewhat of a groan. He had estimated his travelling time to be much longer, little did he know he still had half an hour before he'd finally get to audition.

He stirred in his seat a bit, he was a bit nervous… if he got this part, then that would be his first big gig off-stage. He had starred in small plays and musicals, but nothing so major as this… He had checked out the series before, he didn't think much of it, but he didn't hate it either. He found it funny that there was someone sharing his name though… Levi, not a very common name, but he was more than willing to share it with the corporal of the Survey Corps.

His face wrinkeled into a faint smile and he reached into his bag, getting out his phone. On it, he opened a document with different scenario's he used to get into character with. He read over the lines one by one. Unconciously, he began to adjust his posture and looks, crawling into his character more and more. He quickly snapped out of it once he was approached by a man. "Uh… Mind if I sit here?" A guy, taller than him, green eyes and brown hair… Must be auditioning for Eren, he thought. "Uh, no… not at all…" He scooted over on the couch a bit, clearing his throat nervously.

An awkward silence fell, he looked over at the man… how old was he? He could easily pass for Eren… well, teen Eren anyway. "So…" the man began. Levi flinched a bit. "You auditioning too, huh?" He asked. Levi nodded in response. "No offense.. but.. you're a bit.. small to be Eren, aren't you?" The man asked, Levi smirked. "Yeah well, I came in early, I'm not Auditioning for Eren… I'm Levi, by the way." He said. The Eren raised a brow. "Somebody's overconfident?" He replied. "I'm not kidding, my legal name is Levi." He chuckled. "What's yours?" He asked. "Eren… Jaeger." Eren replied. Levi held in his laugh. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He said, he chuckled and let his head fall back on the couch cockily. "But.. what I'm wondering now… is… Aren't Teenage Eren's rounds tomorrow? I already know I'm right, so just awnser as to what you're doing here." Levi chuckled. Eren smiled a bit. "Well, I'm actually here for my kid brother." He replied. Levi looked at the man sarcastically. "A mini-Eren… bee-yootiful…" He chuckled. "He's not called Eren as well, is he?" He asked. Eren laughed. "No, no.. his name is Sam." "Well that's a bloody relief." Levi chuckled. There was another short silence. "Hey Levi… How old _are_ you?" Eren asked. Levi looked at him. "19…" He awnsered, looking at him with questioning eyes. "Twenty." Eren smirked at him. Levi pushed him playfully. "Yeah well If you're gonna make it through I'll be the older one!" He said.

Not much later a bunch of kids came out, some with and some without Parents. Some kids looked a bit too young, to be playing the part, and one by one, Levi crossed some kids off by first glances. Before long, Sam approached Eren. "How'd it go?" Eren asked immediately. "It went great… but everyone else is pretty tough too." He said. Unlike Eren, Sam had black hair, but they still looked alike incredibly, pop a wig on and it really was a copy of the older one. "Hi Sam." Levi said. Sam greeted him back. "Sam, Meet our possible corporal." Eren said. Levi glared slightly. "Why does that sound so negative?" he asked. "well, we Never know until it happened, haven't seen you act yet… well apart from when I saw you sit here." He said. Levi blinked… He hadn't acted at all yet… "But I haven't… all I did was read over some lines I set up…" He explained confusingly. Eren laughed. "Are you kidding? I thought you had just stepped right out of the Manga!" Eren chuckled, Sam began to look more interested. A row of kids entered the hall once more, this time other kids… but they just seemed like another shipment of mini-erens. "Well, then I'd say we recreate a part… "Sam said. "How about the kicking scene, military court." Sam said, and almost immediately got his hair ruffled, "You have a thing for seeing me suffer, don't you?" Eren replied whilst ruffing his hair roughly. "of course! I'm your 'lil brother!" He chuckled in response. Levi shook his head in protest. "I'm not gonna do that, I just met Eren here, without rehearsal too, I might acutally injure him!" He said in disapproval. "Fine, fine… Then.. I don't know, just.. do something." Sam said.

After a bit of debate, they finally got something prepared and Levi and Eren acted it out, Levi, enjoying his acting spree waited calmly until Sam made his much expected comment. "That was good.. but still a little rough." He said critically. Levi barely moved, only turned his head to make eye contact with Sam, staring into his soul with a glare. "Listen here, shitty brat. You are not the one to tell me wether I'm 'good enough' or not." He said, not flinching a muscle for a few seconds after. Almost a minute passed that way, he let his posture loosen and he smiled again. Sam chuckled a bit as well. "Fine, fine… Don't overdo it at the audition though." He smiled. Lev nodded. "I'll keep that in mind…" He mumbled. Eren checked the time. "Ah, crap.. Sam, we've gotta go. " He said and gathered his belongings and his bag, As did Sam. "It's been nice talkin' to ya, Levi, good luck today." Eren said with a smile on his face, and with that, the two brothers left off.

Levi saw the two off and saw that there were only five minutes left to wait… geez, time went quickly. He sighed calmly and reached into his bag once more, this time getting out a bottle of water, and taking a few sips. He gave himself a quick mental peptalk and nodded at himself, he had to be confident… for some reason, even though most of his auditions went well, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous.

He saw the auditioning hall's door open and the children were let out once more…. That was… quick, then again.. there were fewer children this time. He now noticed a few other actors dripping in one by one. His name was called out, and he was let into the auditioning hall. It was a large hall, a dance floor installed in the front area and some athletic equipment in the back, the judges lined up at one long table. Levi was asked a few basic questions after which he was given a few scenarios from the script, he voiced them flawlessly, but the hardest part was yet to come. Not all of the scenes with maneuver gear were done with CG, and even those that were needed some degree of actual motion to not look incredibly fake. Levi was instructed to move to the equipment and do several practices. Nothing too hard, but it wasn't exactly a breeze either, though thanks to levi's previous experiences, he made it at least look effortless.

He was briefly thanked and a little amount of feedback was given to him. After which he was dismissed. He left the hall after thanking the judges for their time and took a deep breath. That. Went. Great. Though he was the first to audition, that was a very big disadvantage… However, he'd see how it would go. With a bit of luck he'd have a call by the end of the week, telling him he got the role, but for now… He decided to just go home, to his apartment and relax a bit.

After a while riding several busses, He finally reached the apartment complex he lived in, he entered it and went up the stairs, why wait for an elevator when you're just on the second floor, right? He unlocked his door and entered his apartment, where he was quickly greeted by his calico cat. Levi squatted down and gently petted his little feline. "Hey there Cinder…" He mumbled, the cat meowed in response. Levi usually lived alone and didn't always have time to go out and hang out with his friends, either because he was busy on a prject or just because he was tired, but Cinder was always there for him and vice-versa. The calico had known Levi since it was only a little kitten and had quickly taken a liking to the man. She knew how to take care of herself when Levi wasn't there, but let herself be pampered when he was there. "How about some food, huh?" The man mumbled and walked into the kitchen, looking at his cat's shelf, noticing Cinder had actually eaten his portion of food when Levi was gone. "ahh, I see, you've already eaten. I'm not gonna fall for that, lady." He chuckled and left the kitchen again, sitting down on his couch and turning on the Television.

Finally time for some relaxation….


	2. 2 Auditions: Eren

**A/N: Oh my god I wrote the next chapter within a day, what is this even.((well technically 2 days, but I began on the 18th and it's now almost 3 A.M. *laughs* What is sleep)) Leave some reviews mayeb as to who you'd like next for an audition because I really wouldn't know... maybe freckled Jesus-eerrr Marco? or Jean or something? **

Eren woke up from the noise of his phone bleeping. He quickly turned it off and stirred around in his bed. He didn't want to get up… He wasn't a morning person at all. Before long he could hear light footsteps running about, and his kid brother entered the room. "Eren, wake up! Today's my audition! We can't be late!" He said and pouted, jumping on his brother's bed in an attempt to wake him up. "Sam… go away… just give minutes and I'll be downstairs…" Eren yawned and nuzzled into his pillow, ignoring the boy's body trying to crush him. Sam's efforts were in vain, obviously and he realized it. Thus he jumped off of the king sized bed again and left out the door, Eren could hear his feet leave the hall and presumably down the stairs.

After a short amount of time, eren got up and ran his hand through his messy hair. Yawning, he stepped out of his bed and made his way through his large bedroom through his bathroom. He sleepily undressed himself and stepped into the shower, beginning his morning routine. He quicklt finished his shower and he stepped out, drying himself off with one of the towels on the shelf. He took a minute to brush his teeth and his hair and went back inside of his room to his closet, picking his clothes for the day and changing in them.

He settled for a pair of black skinny jeans sccompanied with a simple V-neck shirt and a hoodie, for shoes he just chose his good old pair of sneakers. He sighed and checked his looks once quickly before exiting his room and entering the great hall, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. Eren, Sam and his parents lived in a pretty big house, some would maybe even call it a mansion. Three large bedrooms, a few guestrooms.. a small home cinema… To Eren it wasn't much of a deal… but he could understand why it was to some others.

The reason why his parents could afford such a huge house was because of their jobs. Grisha, Eren's father had a high position in at the local hospital. While Carla was a Lawyer… a busy pair, and they were barely ever home, but that was alright… Eren himself didn't really work, apart from acting. He had starred minor roles in movies before, together with his brother sometimes too. He himself was twenty and sucsessfully finished high school and all that, but Sam was only thirteen and was mostly homeschooled or schooled on set thanks to his acting career.

Sam was already sitting at the bar, having just finished his cereals when Eren came in. Eren got himself his own bowl and consumed it. "So… what are you gonna do for your solo part today?" Eren asked. Asking about what his younger brother would do at the audition. "Thinking about doing the speech on the boat… there's not many scenes to choose for young Eren you know…" he mumbled. Eren chuckled in response. "Right, right… Well, let's finish breakfast and get to your audition." He ruffled Sam's hair briefly and smiled.

They got into the building right on time and Eren was briefly requested to go with Sam, just for a few official confirmations, amongst other things. He was soon dismissed, after his brother's request and he left into the large lounge, where he saw a man sitting on one of the sofas "Uh…mind if I sit here?" He asked.

The time soon fled by, talking and acting his way through with Levi. Before he knew it, it was time for Sam to get back home for some classes, that and Eren himself still had his own audition to prepare for. They quickly gathered their belongings and got into Eren's car, He drove them home again and Sam's teacher was impatiently waiting for them. "Next time I'll inform Carla that you two were home late." She frowned. "Yes Ma'am." The two brothers apologized.

Eren spent the remainder of his day in the home gym, watching Eren's moves and studying the way he'd stand, walk and do basically anything, He filmed himself imitating some of the moves and began to perfect them… only when night fell did he come out of the gym and into the Dining room. His father wasn't at the head of the table, like so many other times, but Carla was there as a nice turn of events. Eren seated himself and they began eating. "So Sam, how did your audition go today?" Carla asked. "awesome, though the competition's pretty tough…. " he said before chewing on his vegetables. Carla nodded and turned to Eren. "and have you been preparing for your own audition, honey?" She asked, already knowing the awnser, but asking anyway. "Of course I have. It's tomorrow after all…" He responded happily. "How did your day go?" Eren asked. "It was alright, just your average day." She said with a smile on her face.

They finished their meal with occasional laughter and plenty of jokes. They washed up together and then each went their own way. Sam ended up creeping up behind his games console and Carla let herself be absorbed in a book, whilst Eren look a long, hot bath.

Some soft, calming music sounded whilst Eren was bathing, The hot water relaxed his muscles and his mind was busy creating various scenarios along with the music which was playing. He remained inside of the bath for what appeared to be hours and eventually he grew drowsy. He stepped out and dried himself briefly, and without putting on any more clothes dropped himself into his bed, cocooning himself within the bedsheets and drifting off to sleep.

That morning he woke up well rested. He got up as soon as his hone began buzzing and he clothed himself, making sure to wear easygoing clothes, nothing too tight or flashy. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Where he had his usual bowl of cereal. After eating his breakfast and cleaning it up again, he went into the living room, where he saw his father sleeping on the couch with a blanket on him… seems like he forgot to put himself in bed… again. Grisha's work was tough and he was needed a lot because he was a great surgeon, that and a bunch of other surgeons were just half assed and threw most of the work to his father. He quietly left the living room again, granting his father the hard-earned rest he deserved and just entertained himself in his room until he needed to go to his audition.

Once he got there he was warmly welcomed and the sane basic auditioning protocol was applied to him, through all of it he remained calm, no use to worry after all. According ot himself, it went pretty smooth. He could catch a few positive words from the judges with his acting and then came the athethics. During one of the parts he had almost slipped and lost his balance. His heart skipped a beat when it did so, slightly stressed out, he went on. The show must go on after all. A horrible cliché think to think, but all too true.

He too got some brief yet positive feedback and was dismissed. Time to just hope for the best, time to hope he and his brother got their parts as Eren…..


	3. 3 Auditions: Jean

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay on this chapter! I had hoped to have it out the day after Eren's but I haven't had the chance to properly write thanks to my internship... I shouldn't even be writing now, I've got 4 essays and 2 presentations to write up ^^" Please bear with me...**

**Edit: ohyes, use of language... so cursing is involved... also, I think I corrected most of the typos.**

**Thank you so much for all the support! the people whom have viewed, followed and favourited haven't gone unnoticed!**

Jean shivered lightly and sat up… cold. He looked around and remembered the argument he had earlier that night…. He was in his girlfriend's apartment, their relationship hadn't gone too well in the last few weeks and he was sure that it was on the verge of falling. His girl had always been so supportive for him but once the subject of acting came up she remained quiet… Even so, Jean still loved her, to each his own , right? But these days it was just getting worse… he had been practicing really hard for his audition, but his girlfriend had been so negative, unsupportive and even hateful towards it… Though acting was his absolute passion… He sighed and straightened his back, The couch wasn't very comfortable and his eyes felt a bit swollen. Even though he hated to admit it… he had cried himself to sleep… he hated arguments…. Even if he wasn't involved.. he hated it.

He got up and hissed lightly, why was everything so fucking cold? He quietly walked over to the thermostat and adjusted it. After which he sneaked over to the bedroom door and opened it quietly. He could see the bumps in his girlfriend's bed, still asleep… good. He shuffled over to the bathroom and got a quick, hot shower, all whilst making not too much noise. He changed back into the clothes he fell asleep in and got into the kitchen area, where he made breakfast for two… something he always did in an attempt to make things up, even if just for a little bit. He cooked some eggs, fried some toast and other things. He didn't write down a note or anything, he just wrapped the meal in some tinfoil and felt it on the counter. He ate his own breakfast and gathered the few belongings he had brought with him and left.

Whilst going on his way back home he noticed he had been texted multiple times by his mother. She knew about his current relationship and tried to help him when she could, though she lived a few cities away so she couldn't always physically be there for her sweet, dear baby. He opened the first. 'Good luck on your audition honey. I love you.' It said… he opened the second. 'No matter what happens, you're always welcome back home… honestly, I hope you get the part." It said. It was known that Jean's mom supported him in his acting, she knew how much he loved it. Jean tried not to choke up whilst reading the texts… He really needed some sweet words.

He walked into the train station and got on one of the trains… it lead to the other side of town, where his own apartment was. Once he got into the train and took a seat in one of the near-empty cars he put on his headphones and plugged them in his phone. After a few taps the music began playing and Jean turned it up, blocking out any and all remaining sounds. He got off the train once it reached his stop and made his way to his apartment…

He shuffled his way into his apartment, it wasn't at all big and it also was rather backdated… but hey, it was home. He dumped his coat and bag lazily in the hall and made his way into the living area… His apartment consisted of an open kitchen attatched to a living-sleeping area. There was a bathroom but no separate bedroom… It didn't bug him much though; thanks to his mother's decorating skills he learned how to make his bed look like an awesome couch and decorate the remainder of his apartment as well. Jean threw himself on his bed , letting out a depressed sigh. "Fuck my life…." He mumbled and stirred a bit, cocooning himself into the bed sheets. He still had a little bit… before he had to go again. He turned his phone to silent mode and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

He woke up by his phone vibrating violently, and he shocked awake. He sat up and looked at the caller ID… Katie, great…. He awnsered his phone in a hoarse voice. "Hello?" He said, only to be yelled at. "Where ARE you?! I swear to god if you're going to that audition I'll rip out your throat and make earrings out of it." She said, she sounded furious. Jean sighed, he was so done with her right now. "You know, I love you a lot, but I need acting too…. Why don't you just give it a chance?! Can't you even try?" He said desperately. "Whatever your reason is, I 'm going… I can't give up acting Katie and this is my big chance…" He said, hanging up immediately and not giving Katie a chance to speak or to yell even more at him, she had done so enough already. Not much later, he got a text, from Katie, obviously. 'whatever, we're over. I don't care about you anyway, Never did.' It hurt to read that… it really stung in his heart. He wiped his face before tears could even well up. He took a deep breath and put his phone down. He stood up and got his bag again, throwing out any unnecessary items and filling up his water bottle. He quickly changed into some fresh clothes and gathered his belongings before heading out again.

He saw his bus come around before he reached the bus stop, He quickly ran towards it, crossing the street and almost getting his by a car in the process. He paid the loud curses from the driver no mind and got to his bus just in time and seated himself, it was rather quiet and calm in the bus… which calmed him slightly. After a while, he got out and walked a short walk to the Auditioning hall. He had to wait a while until he was called for, he noticed a few other men walking and screwing around as well… quite the competition… He sat down near one of the walls and cleared his mind. 'Come on Jean… you can't screw up now… you've got to do this. And you've gotta do it right!' he motivated himself whilst looking up at the high ceiling. Just when he had thought that… his name was called out and he stood up.

Showtime.

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect me to get Jean a girlfriend, huh? yeah well, it happened... though obviously they just broke up. I might let Katie come back, she's not a complete ass, don't worry. though... I feel Jean needs somebody a little closer to him than the remainder of the cast *hinthint* if you've got suggestions, drop them in. ((It doesn't have to be a castmember per-se, it could also be a girl or guy from like... the costume department or something))**


End file.
